Inesperado
by Potter-Pevensie
Summary: Dos familias, un pequeño secreto en común. ¿Qué pasaría si después de todo, Scorpius Malfoy no es hijo de Astoria Greengrass? Todo comienza en la cena de Navidad! Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
1. Sucesores

aloo! Este es es primer FanFic que publico si, que publico xD . Cuando estaba como en 6to año trate de inventar una historia de H.P. lamentablemente no pase de la segunda pagina ¬¬ decidi dejarlo x la paz xD Despues empece con otro DM/HG hace poco...y se quedo como a la mitad debido a 'falta' de ideas ¬¬ si lo termino cosa que voy a hacer tmb se los traigo. Bno...como que me desvie un pokitito...

**Nombre de la historia: **Inesperado

**¿Que veran aqui?: **Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley

**¿Por que?: **Porque es un DM/HG pero Hermione y Ron...Lo sabran con solo el principio de la historia

**Advertencias: **Obviamente es una invencion mia xD , pero puede contener uno que otro spoiler del libro 7

_Lamentablemente Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Lily Luna, Scorpius, Rose, Albus Severus,James, Teddy...etc,etc, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Por eso solo podemos conformarnos con inventar historias para crea un universo paralelo al de los libros :D ¿Les parece si comenzamos?_

**Capitulo 1 "Sucesores"**

-Ron! Cariño! Ya pusiste la mesa?-Gritaba Hermione desde la cocina a Ron.

-Si, ya puse la mesa, ya arregle la sala, no te preocupes. Todo esta listo para la cena, Herm entiendo que te pongas así porque Harry y mi hermana van a venir a cenar, pero sigo preguntándome ¿Por qué tenemos que invitar a Draco Malfoy y su…"sabelotodo"?-Le replicaba mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un abrazo enlazando sus brazos a la cintura de Hermione.

-No le digas así a Scorpius- Decía con una sonrisa mientras se soltaba del pelirrojo.

-Pero es la verdad, además bien sabes que Malfoy te hizo la vida imposible con todo tipo de expresiones desagradables…

- Ya lo se _Ronald_, pero el es solo un niño y por si no lo habías notado; Harry, Draco, tu y yo éramos y somos de la misma edad. Además…trabajamos juntos…TODOS…

-No es verdad, Ginny trabaja en Gringotts con Bill.-Ron no estaba dispuesto a perder.

-Bueno, la 'mayoría'. Pero ¿Quién le dio su primer trabajo a Draco? Bill ¿No es así Ron?- Dijo mientras le plantaba un suave beso en los labios.

- Esta bien, esta bien. Ya te entendí.

-Y te agradecería que esperaras en la sala mientras esta la cena ya que no tardan en llegar los demás.-Le dijo Hermione a Ron con una de esas sonrisas que tanto le encantaban.

En ese preciso momento sonó el timbre.

-No te apures ya voy yo Herm.

Abrió la puerta.

-HARRY! GINNY!. ¡Feliz navidad! Ooh! A quienes tenemos aquí? James, Lily y oh! Vaya Al, cuanto has crecido. Teddy que alegría verte por aquí que bueno que nos acompañes a cenar. Pasen, adelante. Gin, Herm esta en la cocina.

-Si claro, gracias _hermanito_- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se dirigía a la cocina, aunque Hermione ya venia para darles las bienvenida. Saludando primero a Ginny y luego se dirigió a Harry para darle un fuerte abrazo y un beso a cada uno de los niños. En seguida se escucharon unos pasos que bajaban las escaleras; al parecer corriendo.

-Rose, cuidado al bajar las escaleras!. Recuerda lo que te dijo tu papá.

-Lo siento, pero es que escuche a…

-Hola Rose, feliz navidad- dijeron Lily y Albus y se acercaron corriendo a saludarla y a jugar con ella.

Apenas habían dejado de felicitarse y tomar asiento, cuando de nuevo sonó el timbre. Todo se volvió silencio, Ginny miró extrañada a Ron, Hermione y por último a Harry.

-Yo…yo voy.-Se ofreció Harry mientras se levantaba hacia la puerta.

-Buenas noches Potter- se escucho decir desde la puerta.

-Hola Malfoy, buenas noches. ¿Qué tal Scorpius?- saludo Harry al pequeño.

Al escuchar esto, se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa tímida en la cara de Scorpius.

-Adelante, pasen, todos están el la sala.-les señaló Harry.

-Si, gracias Potter.-Se quitó su grueso abrigo negro y lo colgó en el perchero que estaba en seguida de la puerta.

-oh! Me parece que la cena ya esta lista. Ginny me ayudarías?-dijo Hermione, que se levantó al ver entrar a Draco Malfoy.- Buenas noches Draco.

-Espero así sea.-Dijo, y a Hermione le pareció ver una fugaz sonrisa si es que se le podía llamar de esa forma

Ya en la cocina:

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías invitado a Draco Malfoy?- reclamaba Ginny entre susurros a Hermione.

-Fue…fue algo de ultimo momento.- Decía mientras servia el chocolate caliente en unas tazas de decorado navideño.

- Y vaya que de ultimo momento!- Replico aumentando el tono de voz.

-Ginny, por favor, baja la voz…Tranquilízate!

-Pues parece que no soy la única que tiene que tranquilizarse. ¬¬ - mientras la pelirroja se cruzaba de brazos.

-Perdona Gin, llevo tiempo planeando esto y estoy preocupada porque salga bien. No me presiones tanto. ¿Quieres?

-Esta bien, perdona Herm.

-Gracias.-Se volvió hacia Ginny- No creo que a nadie le importe si usamos un poco de magia para servir la cena.- sugirió, levantando una ceja y tomando su varita.

Con un solo movimiento la cena se servia sola en cada uno de los platos.

-¡LA CENA ESTA LISTA!-Avisó desde el comedor a quienes estaban en la sala.

Ron, Harry y Draco se levantaron para dirigirse a cenar, ya en la mesa Hermione se percató de que faltaban los niños, se levantó de su silla y caminó al pie de las escaleras.

-¡Niños! ¡A cenar!- estaba a punto de regresar cuando escuchó el portazo de una de las habitaciones.- ¡Cuidado al bajar las escaleras!

_Paréntesis para dar la ubicación de cada uno en la mesa:_

_Mesa: Redonda muy linda, de madera Ron la compró porque escucho a su padre, el señor Weasley, hablar a cerca de un relato muggle en el que aparecía una mesa redonda XD_

_Ubicación: Comenzando por Harry, a su izquierda Draco, luego Ron, Hermione, Rose, Scorpius, Albus, Lily, James, Teddy y por último Ginny sentada a la derecha de Harry._

-A darle el visto bueno- Dijo Ron tomado su tenedor y su cuchillo- Provecho y con su permiso.

-Disculpa que te interrumpa Weasley- Dijo Draco- pero antes de que comencemos quisiera dar gracias por la madre de mi hijo, Astoria Greengrass que en paz descanse- mientras levantaba su copa- y por mi amado hijo que llegó para cambiar mi vida…

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y hasta Teddy; alzaron su copa, después de brindar comenzaron por fin con la cena.

Por un momento solo se escucho el choque de cubiertos y las risitas contantes de Rose, Lily, Albus y una que otra vez la de Scorpius.

-umm ¿Qué tal el trabajo Draco?- preguntó Hermione para romper el silencio.

Draco tomó una servilleta, le dio un trago a su copa y comenzó a hablar.

-La verdad, hemos estado teniendo problemas con algunos _Sucesores…_

_hyuu! aqui termina el primer capitulo...oh! pobre Ginny xD nadie le aviso que Draco Malfoy vendria a cenar. Quiza se esten preguntando ¿Y que paso con Hugo? uuum pues veran...con el paso de los cap's lo van a saber...no es una historia muy larga. al menos unos 3-4 capitulos. Tambien se deben de estar preguntando ¿Que paso con Astoria? eso si esta en el siguiente capitulo. ooh! y lo más importante ¿Que son los...¿Sucesores?? solo esperen...Hasta el proximo cap.  
Review? pequeñito x lo menos? _:3

Atte: Andii


	2. Hora del postre

_Hoola de nuevo!! wow...pues me alegra que hayan dejado sus reviews . y bueno...no esperaba subir cap tan pronto (me gusta la intriga) xD pero ya termine  
el fic...solamente le estaba haciendo cambios pekeñitititos. Y aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo!_

**Capitulo 2 "Hora del postre"**

Draco tomó una servilleta, le dio un trago a su copa y comenzó a hablar.

-La verdad, hemos estado teniendo problemas con algunos _Sucesores…_

-¿Algunos que?- preguntaron extrañados Ron y Harry.

Draco dio otro trago a su copa.

-Me sorprende que no lo sepan, siendo ustedes dos aurores- dirigiéndose a Harry y Ron arrastrando las palabras, como tiempo atrás lo habían escuchado hacerlo- Los llamados 'Sucesores'- comenzó, juntando las manos, tal cual como un profesor cuando va a dar la explicación de una importante teoría- son jóvenes podría decirse ya que son hijos de mortifagos que buscan venganza…

-Pero ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Ron que todavía no comprendía.

-Porque el ministerio encarceló en Azkaban a cada uno de los mortifagos que cometieron terribles crímenes…-Dijo Harry en un tono de voz serio. Había estado razonando todas y cada una de las palabras de Draco.

Hermione y Ginny (que sostenía su copa) pusieron toda su atención en la conversación

-Vaya que me sorprendes Potter- Celebró Draco- Pero también lo hacen por aquellos mortifagos caídos en la…Batalla de Hogwarts.

Harry no pudo evitar que una ligerisima sonrisa apareciera en su rostro al recordar que Voldemort murió junto con todo el horror y el miedo que había impuesto, a pesar del dolor que habia causado, no pudo evitar la sonrisa. Mientras que Teddy agachaba la mirada y su mandíbula se tensaba entretanto se escucho el 'Crash' de algo que se quebraba; Ginny que momentos antes sostenía su copa, por accidente se derramo el contenido sobre su pantalón y por consiguiente la copa cayó al suelo…Todo sucediendo al mismo tiempo.

Hermione se levanto en seguida, pero Ginny con un movimiento de la varita reparó la copa.

-No te preocupes Herm, en la bolsa debo de trae un cambio, ya sabes con los niños, nunca faltan los accidentes. Voy a pasar al tocador. Con permiso.-Dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba su bolso.-uum…Herm, ¿te importa si me cambio en alguna de las habitaciones?

-No, no hay problema, adelante.

Los niños se levantaron de sus sillas para ir de nuevo a la sala a jugar.

-Rose, ¿ya terminaste tu cena?- preguntó Hermione.

-Si mami- dijo la pequeña sin detenerse.

-Deja que se divierta Herm. Es Navidad.-Replicó Ron mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione.

-¿Qué mas sabes sobre estos 'Sucesores'?-Preguntó Harry, quien no estaba dispuesto a dejar el tema por concluido.

-Veras Potter, he estado revisando los archivos, los reportes y descubrí que el asesinato de Astoria, no fue un 'simple asesinato muggle' como quisieron hacer que pareciera; fue uno de estos 'sucesores'. El tío con el que ella vivió durante cierto tiempo, trabajaba en el Ministerio y encerró al padre del asesino de Astoria. Pero solo he leído reportes, nada más que eso.

-¿Así que por lo general estos sucesores son hijos o parientes cercanos de mortifagos?- preguntó Ron, a quien parecía que un pequeño sorbo de vino le hacía mucho efecto.

-Eso fue lo que dije en un principio Weasley- dijo Draco con seriedad, tratando de contenerse.- Pero eso no es todo, he escuchado rumores de que no solo utilizan magia…

-¿Cómo es eso?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Solo lo he escuchado, dicen que también han utilizado armas muggles, como vendrían siendo simples navajas o cuchillos, fue así como malinterpretaron la muerte de mi esposa.

-Que terrible-dijo Hermione para si, llevándose una mano a la boca.

-Lo se.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio para lo cual Hermione encontró solución.

-Me parece que es momento de servir el postre.- Mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al horno del que sacó una tarta de manzana que comenzó a cortar en rebanadas y a servir en platos.

-Te ayudo Hermione- dijo Harry y se levantó para ayudarla a repartir los platos en la mesa. Pero también se acercó a ella para decir algo en voz muy baja para que no pudieran escucharla. Draco estaba concentrado ya en la tarta que le había servido Hermione, y Ron…bueno, no parecía del todo presente.-Herm, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Pero que cosas dices Harry, claro que me encuentro b…

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso- interrumpió Harry.-Sabemos que pasaron ya algunos años pero…estas al tanto de que yo más que nadie se lo que es perder a un ser querido. Y tenemos que admitir que perder a un bebé debe ser más difícil aun…

Hermione parecía serena, pero sus manos se tensaron.

-Bien has dicho Harry, eso pasó ya hace algunos años.- sus ojos se enrojecieron- una perdida de esas nunca se supera. Pero se que todo esta bien.-Sin decir otra palabra dejó a su amigo para sentarse de nuevo a la mesa.

Harry también tomó su lugar.

-Parece que Ginny ya tardó un poco-Dijo Harry.

-No te preocupes amigo, ya sabes como son las mujeres para eso, tu sabes tardan horas y horas en arreglarse. O tal vez se haya entretenido viendo alguno que otro álbum familiar.-Le dijo Ron.- esos están en nuestra habitación.

Harry asintió y comenzó a charlar con Teddy sobre sus años en Hogwarts. Hermione parecía haberse recuperado y de nuevo se percató de la ausencia de los niños y un extraño silencio en la sala.

-¿Alguien sabe donde se metieron los pequeños?- preguntó preocupada.

-No deben estar muy lejos, es una casa pequeña…tu sabes- le dijo Ron.

-Dudo mucho que hayan salido, en la sala no se escucha ni un ruido, no pueden estar en nuestra habitación si Ginny sigue ahí, además le dije a Rose que no entraran a su habitación ya que esta un _poco_ desordenada.- Explicaba y de nuevo se levanto para ir a la sala y decirles que el postre ya estaba servido. Salio al pasillo y al llegar a la entrada de la sala se topó con que los _pequeños_ no se estaban divirtiendo del todo…

-¡¡ROSE!!

__

hyuu! ke paso con Rose? y como que Hermione perdio un bebe?? ¡¿Que esta pasando?!...deben de estarse preguntando...no desesperen...pero les doy muxisimas  
GRACIAS x sus reviews! no saben lo feliz que me hacen :D Arigato!

Andii

uum...creo ke este cap kedo algo corto...pero al menos ya sabemos lo que son los sucesores...  
Hasta el prox capitulo.


	3. ¡Ginny!

_Hoola!! aki les traigo actualizacion...abajo les digo xke xD jeje...bno...espero ke les este gustando...continuemos _

**Capitulo 3 "¡Ginny!"**

Salio al pasillo y al llegar a la entrada de la sala se topó con que los _pequeños_ no se estaban divirtiendo del todo…

-¡¡ROSE!!

Instintivamente Ron, Harry, Draco y Teddy (que tardo un poco más en reaccionar) se levantaron en seguida y desempuñaron sus respectivas varitas para dirigirse a la sala, que era de donde provenía el grito de Hermione.

La escena no era del todo alentadora. Por lo que Hermione había gritado era la siguiente:

Rose, Albus, James, Lily y Scorpius estaban atados de pies y manos en el centro de la sala, escoltados por 2 figuras ataviadas de negro que cubrían sus rostros por igual; con una sencilla mascara negra. Y ahora Hermione también estaba atada pero a ella la tenía de frente a los niños.

A pesar de la experiencia de Harry, Ron y Draco se quedaron paralizados y sin saber como; les fueron arrebatadas su varitas, una de aquellas personas tomó a Teddy; que comenzó a cambiar su anatomía por una más fuerte, su cabello comenzó a tomar un tono rojizo pero otro de ellos le lanzó un hechizó logrando que cayera al suelo. Ron intentó librarse de uno que ya lo estaba sosteniendo, impidiéndole que se moviera y a consecuencia fue noqueado y se desplomó a un lado de Teddy; inconsciente. Y otras dos figuras, igual vestidas que las que tenían a los niños acorralados comenzaron a atar a Ron a un lado de Hermione, y enseguida a Teddy. Uno de ellos golpeaba fuertemente a Draco mientras intentaba liberarse, al igual que Ron, terminó sin éxito en inconsciente. Harry seguía de pie, observando a Hermione que no paraba de decirle a Rose que no se preocupara que todo iba a salir bien. Momentos después Harry ya estaba inmovilizado, sin saber como exactamente, a un lado de Draco. Hermione comenzó a gritar…

-¡DEJENLOS! ¡SON SOLO NIÑOS! ¡POR FAVOR, NO LES HAGAN DAÑO!- _por ningún motivo voy a dejar que les hagan daño._ Pensaba.

Una de las figuras se puso en cuclillas frente a Hermione e intentó posar su maño debajo de la barbilla para mirarla más detenidamente.

Pero Hermione se negó y escupió a los pies de aquella persona enmascarada. Acto seguido su vista se comenzó a nublar y sentía como caía desfallecida, apenas y podía escuchar los gritos de su pequeña.

-No voy a dejar que…nada les pase…-fue lo ultimo que pudo articular antes de caer.

--

-¡MI HIJO! ¡DEVUELVANME A MI HIJO!

Hermione pudo escuchar esos gritos desesperados. _Esos gritos no son de ninguna mujer. _Pensaba. _Son de un hombre ¿Acaso son de Harry? No, de Ron tampoco son._

Seguía en el suelo su cabeza reposaba sobre algo suave y tibio que se ascendía descendía de manera constante; como si estuviera vivo, en cambio de su abdomen hacia abajo estaba sobre un duro y húmedo suelo de piedra.

Era conciente, pero su cuerpo estaba magullado y ni siquiera podía levantar los parpados, seguía escuchando el grito desesperado…entonces lo reconoció: _Draco!!_

Comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado antes de desmayarse; _la cena, los niños en la sala, Ron, Harry, Teddy, Draco…oh! Por Dios! Los niños!!_

Se incorporo tan rápido que Draco se detuvo de inmediato y dio media vuelta para encontrarse con Hermione que ahora se daba cuenta que lo 'Suave y tibio' sobre lo que estaba recostada era nada mas ni nada menos que Ron; aun inconsciente.

Hermione posó una mano sobre el pecho de su esposo y no pudo evitar que una lágrima surcara sus mejillas.

Draco corrió en dirección a ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Me alegra que estés bien.- Decía sin soltarla aun.

Hermione entendía como se debía sentir Draco porque al cruzarse con su mirada pudo ver esa desesperación, dolor y tristeza que solo un padre puede sentir cuando le han arrebatado a su hijo, entonces Hermione también lo abrazó.

-¿Qué pasó con ellos?- preguntó momentos después Hermione a Draco.-Con los niños. ¿Dónde están? ¿A dónde los llevaron?

-No lo se, pero puedo estar seguro de que estos son los…'Sucesores'

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca.

-¿Estas-estas totalmente seguro?

-¿Y porque no habrían de ser ellos?- le dijo.-Todos nosotros /los mayores obviamente) estuvimos en la Batalla, además mi padre es un mortifago (preso), y quiera o no, yo aun llevó la Marca.-Draco agacho la mirada, ahora que lo pensaba...aquella marca era horrible y deseo nunca haber cedido para ser portador de ella.- deben estar furiosos de que yo aun ande libre por las calles mientras la familia de estas…personas esta encerrada de por vida en Azkaban…

Hermione se sentó sobre el suelo a observar aquel sótano, iluminado solo por una antorcha que se encontraba a un lado de lo que parecía la puerta, que para ella no parecía un sótano. Mas bien una celda. No pudo evitar que un estremecimiento recorriera su cuerpo. Aquel lugar era frío y ella no llevaba más que una delgada blusa de manga larga. Draco que aun llevaba puesto su suéter negro de cuello; se lo quitó y lo posó sobre los hombros de Hermione, ella lo miró agradecido. Draco sonrió, se sentó a un lado de la castaña y pasó un brazo detrás del cuello de Hermione, ella apenas se había recargado sobre el pecho del rubio cuando escuchó un gemido…Ron estaba despertando, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Draco abrazando a Hermione.

-Quítale tus manos de…encima.-intentó levantarse, pero incluso su voz sonaba muy débil y su cara volvió a encontrarse con el suelo, Hermione se levantó y corrió ayudándolo a incorporarse. Logrando que se sentara.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, me encuentro bien y ¿tu?

-No te preocupes, me recuperaré.

Otra lágrima surcó el rostro de Hermione que Ron se encargó de limpiar con un suave toque de su mano.

Harry ya se había levantado también.

-Hermione, Ron, Malfoy. Los niños! ¿Dónde están?- preguntó enseguida Harry también con voz débil, observando cada uno de los rincones del sótano hasta que su mirada se topó con el cuerpo de Teddy que estaba del otro lado de la habitación recargado sobre una pared con la cabeza agachada. Harry fue en dirección a el para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, acto seguido el también despertó, su cabello se volvió de un tono negro azabache al despertar; al ver a su padrino sonrío alegremente y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Ginny!- dijo de pronto Hermione sorprendida.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Draco un tanto alarmado.

-¡N-no está!- fue su respuesta.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Harry.-¿Cómo que no está? ¿Entonces?

-¿No lo recuerdas Potter?- le dijo Draco, como si la respuesta no fuera más obvia.-Nunca bajó de la segunda planta. No que yo supiera.

-¿Crees que haya logrado escapar?- preguntó Hermione.

-Esperemos que si. Mientras tanto tenemos que saber donde tienen a nuestros hijos.

En ese preciso momento se abrió la puerta, alguien estaba ahí. Pero parecía que de donde venía tampoco estaba muy iluminado. Apenas y podían distinguir una persona en el umbral.

_Andii se siente un pokito triste T-T aun estan los mismo reviews... no les cuesta nada u.u pero bno...aun asi les doii muxas gracias a los ke se toman la molestia  
de hacerlo arigato!! y bno...subi cap xke mis papas ya van a salir de vacaciones y bueno...uno nunca sabe :) espero les este gustando ii tengo una pekeña duda...espero ke alguien me pueda decir kual es la diferencia entre Drabble y oneShot...sigo sin entenderla muii bien ¬¬ les agradeceria mucho :D_

_Andii_


	4. Plan de escape

_Hoolaa! de nuevo...ahora si que me disculpo por haberlos hecho esperar tanto u.u pero esque me perdi toda una semana de clases y tuve que ponerme al corriente  
andar de arriba para abajo, que la tarea, que me falta este libro, que ahorita vengo...total...y luego algunos me pidieron ver un poco mas de Dramione para el fic...  
entonces tuve que modificarlo un poco respecto a eso...y ya mejor les les dejo para que comiencen a leer. GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS n.n_

**Capitulo 4 "Plan de escape"**

En ese preciso momento se abrió la puerta, alguien estaba ahí. Pero parecía que de donde venía tampoco estaba muy iluminado. Apenas y podían distinguir una persona en el umbral.

Ron, Harry, Draco y Teddy se levantaron y retrocedieron. Ron se puso enfrente de Hermione (pero Draco ya le había ganado el puesto); ninguno de los dos dejaria que le hicieran nada a ella.

La figura se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a otras…más pequeñas.

-¡Rose!-gritaron Ron y Hermione.

En cuanto entraron los niños, cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos.

Los niños corrieron hacia sus respectivos padres. Durante un momento todo fueron lágrimas, abrazos y preguntas de "¿te encuentras bien?" "¿Te hicieron algo?"

Draco estaba sentado en el suelo con Scorpius retenido en un muy fuerte abrazo.

Hermione se acercó a ellos, mientras Ron se encargaba de Rose, se puso en cuclillas y pasó suavemente una mano sobre el enmarañado cabello rubio de Scorpius y le dedicó una calida sonrisa.

-Todo estará bien Scorpius, no te preocupes.-dijo Hermione.-Eres un niño fuerte Scorpius, lo heredaste de tu padre.-miró a Draco y este sonrio a la castaña.

El pequeño la miraba, pero no era el único; Ron observaba la escena sin perderse detalle de lo ocurrido.

-Hermione…-dijo con un tono de voz serio Ron, mientras bajaba a Rose que momento antes habia levantado entre sus brazos.- Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto. Aunque Ginny haya logrado escapar no podemos contar con eso al 100

-Ron tiene razón.-siguió Harry, que tomaba de la mano a dos de sus hijos; James y Albus. Teddy se encargaba de Luna.-Tendríamos que escapar; de una u otra forma.

-Pero sin varita no somos nada Potter.-Dijo Draco.

-Ya hemos pasado por eso.-Respondió con resentimiento Harry, recordando cuando fueron llevados a la mansión de los Malfoy.

-Aun así, no sabemos exactamente cuantos son. Ni siquiera sabemos quienes son!-replicó Ron.

-Draco afirma que son los 'Sucesores'-Les dijo Hermione mientras tomaba la mano del rubio, pero cuando Ron se percató de ese movimiento Hermione lo soltó de inmediato. No habían puesto al tanto a Ron, ni a Harry ni a Teddy respecto a los sucesores.

-Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Ron.

-No me hagas volver a darte toda la explicación Weasley. ¿Cuántas veces más voy a tener que repetirlo?-Le respondió Draco dando un paso al frente, pero Hermione se encargo de retenerlo.

Así comenzaron a discutir, hasta que una de las voces de los niños hizo que los mayores guardaran silencio.

-Yo se cuantos son- dijo Rose en voz baja.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Hermione abrazando a su hija- ¿Sabes cuantos son Rose?

La pequeña asintió.

-Esta habitación en la que estamos, es la ultima de un largo pasillo, y al final del pasillo hay unas escaleras para subir a la piso de arriba. Cuatro de ellos nos estaban vigilando, uno de ellos parecía el líder…

-¿Alguno llegó a quitarse la mascara Rose?- Preguntó Ron

La pequeña esta vez negó fuertemente.

-Continua por favor Rose- le dijo Hermione

-Bueno, dos de los que nos vigilaban fueron los que nos trajeron aquí con ustedes.

-Deben de ser los que estan cuidando la puerta.-señalo Teddy en voz baja. Que estaba observando desde una pequeña rendija de la misma.

-Rose ¿Viste alguna puerta de salida, tal vez?- Preguntó esperanzada Hermione.

La pequeña volvió a negar.

-Yo si.

Todos se giraron hacia…Scorpius.

Draco se acercó a él.

-Saliendo de aquí, subes las escaleras y ahí esta la puerta. Otros dos de ellos cuidaban la puerta.- Dijo el rubio.

Draco lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Muy bien, yo me encargaré de los primeros dos ¿Vale?-Dijo Harry- Así les daré ventaja para que ustedes puedan salir. Ron, Si los otros dos llegan a aparecer (cosa que harán) será tu turno…Malfoy, después de eso…tu estarás a cargo de proteger a Hermione, a Teddy y a los niños. Es probable que alguno de los dos (ya seamos Ron o yo) te alcance. Confiare en que Ginny ya este pidiendo ayuda y llegue en el momento preciso para poder salir de aquí. Espero que no resulte tan difícil como parece. Solo hay que esperar a que abran la puerta. En cuanto esa puerta se abra ponemos en marcha el plan. Hermione cuando lleguen al aire libre…corran, sería muy peligroso que intentes desaparecerte con los niños…Teddy podría ayudar pero tampoco ha viajado con acompañante. Teddy cuida tú también de los niños pero en especial cuídate tu. Prometí a tus padres que no dejaría que nada te pasara.- Se dirigió hacia su hijos los abrazó fuertemente y les plantó un beso en la frente a cada uno.- Hermione y Teddy van a cuidar de ustedes por favor NO se separen, si es necesario fíense de Malfoy; después de todo…nosotros pasamos siete largos años escolares juntos.

-Ya que estamos recordando viejos tiempos Potter, Weasley…Hermione-dijo Draco- Dejémonos de formalidades… ¿Les parece?- Entonces sonrío…nunca lo habían visto sonreír de aquella manera tan sincera.

Harry y Ron asintieron…en eso…se abrió la puerta.

_Hyuu - aki el cuerto capitulo!! disculpen mucho el retraso T-T pero al fin aqui esta -  
espero seguir contando con ustedes y gracias a_ Monnyca Malfoy _por aclararme lo de Drabble y One  
Cualquier duda, comentario,quejas o sugerencias xD sean bienvenidas, A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LEEN MI FIC  
EL PROXIMO CAPITULO **ES EL: ULTIMO**!! SI...YA ES EL ULTIMO... PERDONEN X NO HABERLO DICHO ANTES, PERO AHORA QUE CHEQUE MIS CAPITULOS ME DI CUENTA -'' Y ES EL MAS LARGO DE TODOS...DISFRUTEN! arigato x los reviews!! me hacen tan...FELIIIIIZ!! :D_


	5. Confesion,explicacion y regalos de Navid

**T-T ultimo cap! bueno...y aqui es cuando llegamos al fin del fic...espero lo hayan disfrutado...sus dudas...la respondo al final...**

**Capitulo 5 "Confesion,explicación y regalos de Navidad"  
**  
-Ya que estamos recordando viejos tiempos Potter, Weasley…Hermione-dijo Draco- Dejémonos de formalidades… ¿Les parece?- Entonces sonrío…nunca lo habían visto sonreír de aquella manera tan sincera.

Harry y Ron asintieron…en eso…se abrió la puerta.

Tal como lo había planeado, Harry se abalanzó sobre los 2 que hasta el momento había estado vigilando la puerta. Logró noquear fuertemente a uno de ellos…Hermione, Draco, Ron, Teddy (que llevaba en sus brazos a Lily y de la mano a Rose) y los niños salieron corriendo por el largo pasillo…antes de llegar a las escaleras aparecieron otros dos de ellos…tal como Harry le había dicho…Ron los defendió de ellos para dejarles el paso libre en eso Harry llegó a su ayuda.

-¡Corre Ron! ¡Cuida de ellos! ¡Yo los detendré!- gritó Harry. Ron fue detrás de los demás. Pero antes de perder de vista a Harry vio como uno de ellos lo estaba golpeando. Ron tenía que proteger a los otros, a los niños…pero no podía dejar solo a su mejor amigo. Regresó y le plantó un fuerte puñetazo a aquella persona, no sin antes quitarle la máscara…si no, no serviría de nada. Trató de reconocer aquel joven rostro…pero no pudo. No tenía ni idea de quien fuera y no era momento para preocuparse por eso. Ayudó a Harry a levantarse. Subieron las escaleras rápidamente la puerta de salida estaba abierta las personas que la cuidaban ya estaban en el suelo…Harry y Ron había llegado a un inmenso jardín, ya era de noche pero pudieron distinguir que un grupo de personas. Al parecer una de ellas estaba en el suelo; herido.

Harry y Ron corrieron hacía el grupo, Draco estaba en el suelo; sangrando de un costado donde a Harry le pareció ver que había una cuchilla. Apenas parecía consciente. Hermione sostenía la cabeza de Draco sobre sus rodillas y parecía estar llorando. Todos los niños se apiñaban alrededor de Teddy. Scorpius no soltaba la mano de su padre

-Lo vez Harry…-pudo articular el rubio.-Te dije que no solo utilizaban una varita, los muy estupidos también utilizan cosas muggles.

-¡Tenemos que sacarte de aquí Draco!- Dijo desesperado Harry.-Hermione, ¿intentaste desaparecerte?

Hermione asintió, pero por los visto aquel lugar tenia protección y no les seria tan fácil desaparecerse…

-Espera Harry. Solo quiero decirle una cosa a Weas- a Ron…dudo que pueda llegar a tiempo a que me curen las heridas.

Hermione lloraba a lágrima viva, mientras Ron observaba extrañado aquella escena.

-Ron, tal vez debimos decirte esto tiempo atrás ¿sabes?- comenzó Draco, con voz baja y débil.- Scorpius no es hijo de…Astoria.

Ron se quedó aun más extrañado, Hermione no podía contenerse.

-Entiendo que quieras decir esto Draco, pero no se porque me lo tienes que decir a mi.-respondió Ron ante aquella declaración.

-No lo entiendes ¿Verdad? Scorpius Malfoy debería llevar el apellido de tu esposa.-

Todos posaron su mirada sobre Draco.

-¿Es eso verdad?- preguntó entre confundido y furioso Ron.

-Nunca perdí un bebé Ron.- Confesó Hermione aun con las lagrimas corriendo por su rostro.- En realidad siempre fue Scorpius.

-Pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Ella vino a mi Ron!- Dijo Draco.- Estaba triste y desolada. Fue algo inesperado. ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Potter…Harry! Una cosa a ti también.-Harry se acercó.- Quería darte las gracias por salvarme de aquel fuego abrazador en la Batalla. Con tan solo 17 años de edad. A pesar de todo…me salvaste. Gracias.- Y con la mano libre…estrecho la de Harry rompiendo aquel sello de rivalidad que pudo haber sido una fuerte amistad de no ser que empezó con el pie izquierdo teniendo apenas 11 años de edad.

En ese momento más personas enmascaradas comenzaron a salir de aquel lugar…si no corrian de un momento a otro estarian rodeados.

-Váyanse.-pidió Draco.-Hermione cuida de él por favor, Ron quiérelo y cuídalo como si fuera tu hijo.

Ron…no tuvo otra opción. Despues de todo Scorpius era solo un niño.

El pequeño rubio aun no soltaba a su papá.

-Scorpius- dijo Draco.- Hermione es tu verdadera madre, ella te explicara todo. Los Weasley te cuidaran de ahora en adelante. Pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera. Te amo más que a nada en este mundo, y es verdad que llegaste para cambiar mi vida.-Le dio un beso en la frente y revolvió el fino cabello rubio de su pequeño. Que lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Vayámonos de aquí!! Rapido!!-Gritó Harry.

Ron tomó de la mano a Hermione. Pero ella se soltó, fue hacia donde yacía Draco (todavía un poco consciente) y le plantó un beso. Eso fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho Hermione en ese momento (según Draco) hacía tiempo que no sentía la calidez que los labios de ella le transmitían.

-Te amo.-Fue lo que Draco pudo decir antes de que Hermione fuera llevada por Ron.

Corrieron y pudieron esconderse detrás de unos arbustos para perder por un momento a los enmascarados.

De pronto a sus espaldas percibieron aces de luz.

Ginny había llegado escoltada por un grupo de aurores, la mitad de ellos se separaron y fueron en ayuda del grupo.

**oOoOoO**

Hermione abrió los ojos. Estaba en una cama de hospital; muggle al parecer.

Alguien estaba dormitando a su derecha. Era Ron al parecer se había quedado dormido cuidandola.

Ginny entró en ese momento.

-Parece que ya estas bien.-Sonrió Ginny y se acercó para abrazar a su amiga.- Me alegra.

-Gracias Ginny….de no ser por ti, quien sabe que hubiera sido de nosotros.

En ese momento Rose entró corriendo para abrazar a su mamá. Detrás de ella venia Scorpius que parecía un tanto triste. Rose se subió a la cama en los pies de su madre.

-Esta triste por el señor Malfoy.-Dijo Rose.

Hermione se incorporó para sentarse en la cama.

-Ven acá Scorpius.-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa acogedora.

El pequeño se acercó y Hermione lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Todo estara bien de ahora en adelante, no te preocupes.

Scorpius miró a Hermione y le abrazó también. Ron ya había despertado.

-Hola hermanito, buenos días.- saludó Ginny.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó Ron desperezándose.

-Todo bien, voy a ver a Harry y a los niños. Nos vemos después.

Y Salio de la habitación.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Ron.-Creo que una explicación no me caería nada mal.

Hermione agachó la mirada.

-Bien, fue un mes y medio antes de nuestra boda. Cuando estuve entregando las invitaciones. Tuvimos una fuerte discusión ¿Recuerdas?

Ron asintió.

-Ese mismo día continúe con la lista de invitados, al primero que le tenia que entregar fue a Draco Malfoy. Pase la noche ahí.

-Si claro! Ahora puedo ver el resultado de ello.- Reclamo pasando una fugaz mirada hacía Scorpius.

-¿Quieres una explicación o no?- dijo con voz tranquila tratando de contenerse.

Rose y Scorpius estaban muy atentos

-Llegué al dia siguiente a casa diciendo que se me había complicado un asunto con el Ministerio. Después de eso supe que iba a tener un hijo. Imposible no saber de quien era.- Hermione agachó la mirada.- Pasó nuestra boda. Despues de otro poco tiempo, fui a hablar con Draco y acordamos que el se quedaría con Scorpius. Respecto a Rose, la tuvimos tiempo después de recuperarme de los de Scorpius, pero todavía hay algo más; registramos a Rose y a Scorpius como si hubieran nacido el mismo año. Pero en realidad Scorpius es mayor que Rose.

Ron ya no podía hacer más, y de nada serviría ponerse a gritar. Se contuvo, se acercó a Hermione y la besó.

En eso entró Ginny.

-uum…ejem…Disculpa que interrumpa. Hermione Dicen los ¿doctores? Si los doctores que ya te puedes ir. Harry, Teddy y los niños esperan afuera.

-Gracias Ginny- dijo Hermione.-Bueno niños, dejen que mamá se vaya a cambiar.

-Te esperamos afuera Herm.- dijo Ron tomando a Rose con su mano derecha y a Scorpius con la izquierda.

Saliendo del hospital se encontraron con Harry y los demás. Hermione, Ron, Rose y Scorpius tomaron un taxi hacia su casa.

Era reconfortante estar ahí…a pesar de que todavía quedaban cosas como jarrones rotos debido a la guerrilla a la que se había enfrentado en la noche de navidad.

Hermione, que entró al final; cerró la puerta y se encontró con el abrigo de Draco, el que se había quitado antes de entrar a la sala. Lo tomó entre sus manos y pudo oler esa característica esencia que la había atrapado desde el primer dia que había estado lo suficientemente cerca de él para nunca olvidar su loción. A ella aun le parecía que el abrigo estaba cálido. Lo volvió a colgar en el perchero para dirigirse a la destrozada sala pero algo cayó del abrigo, un pequeño papel doblado en cuatro, Hermione lo tomó y lo comenzó a desdoblar…se sorprendio…era una foto de ella! Giró la fotografía y detrás tenía una inscripción, con la letra de Draco Malfoy: "El unico y más sincero amor de toda mi vida…Hermione Granger".Las lagrimas volvieron a brotar de los ojos de la castaña. Escuchaba a Rose y a Scorpius en el piso de arriba. _Esto es el principio de algo realmente bueno. _Pensaba Hermione. Se sentía mejor, aunque tuviera que dar aquella explicación a Ron…_Siempre estuve conciente de que algún día se lo tendría que decir. _Observó el árbol de Navidad desde la punta de la estrella hasta el pie del mismo. _Al menos los regalos siguen intactos…_Una mirada platinada observaba desde fuera aquella escena...sonrio y se dio media vuelta...Scorpius necesitaba los cuidados de una buena madre..._y ¿Quien mejor que: Hermione Granger?__**  
****-Respecto a Ginny...Bueno...en realidad...no era mi intencion que pareciera que trajera algo entre manos...si...parecia que era una sospechosa...pero tenia que sacarla de escena para que alguien pudiera salvar a los demás y por eso se me ocurrio lo de la copa.  
-Respecto a Draco...no,Draco no murio...era el que veia a Herm desde la ventana al final.  
-Respecto a Hermione...esta bien...ella ya dio la explicacion de lo que paso...si hay alguna duda con gusto la respondo aqui mismo.  
-Y ¿Porque Hermione le dio importancia a los regalos de Navidad? Bueno...esque le tenia un regalo especial a Scorpius...una foto de Draco y ella...la unica...fue tomada el ultimo dia que pasaron en Hogwarts. Pero no lo puse directamente en el fic...no supe como hacer que entrara...pero al menos tienen el dato.**_

MUXISISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!! ME HACEN MUY FELIZ  
GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE SIGUIERON MI FIC DESDE EL PRIMER CAP :D  
Y AQUI LLEGAMOS AL FINAL...GRACIAS LECTORES!

**  
Hyuu... aqui termina!!  
T-T  
Respondiendo a sus dudas y una que otra cosa inconclusa:  
-Respecto a una parte...un pequeño detalle que cambio las cosas en el primer capitulo:  
**"-Disculpa que te interrumpa Weasley- Dijo Draco- pero antes de que comencemos quisiera dar gracias por la madre de mi hijo, Astoria Greengrass que en paz descanse- mientras levantaba su copa- y por mi amado hijo que llegó para cambiar mi vida…"  
**si se fijan Draco dice: "por la madre de mi hijo, (signo que le sigue a la palabra 'hijo' es una , )por lo que ahi realmente se estaba refiriendo a Herm. Y despues brindo por Astoria...  
esperaba que alguien se percatara en eso xDD**


End file.
